Voodoo
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: Is this how it was supposed to happen? A short drabble with implied mm.


Voodoo

Tori-Ok so I was bored and I just got my compy back after two weeks- seriously, all I had to work with was a pen and a hell of a lot of napkins the entire time- and so I turned on the Godsmack song and this thing hit me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew it was all wrong to be there. That he was supposed to be in the Gryffindor common room complaining about homework and discussing the next Quidditch match. No. Instead he was in the hidout of Voldemort's, surrounded by Death Eaters. They were bowing to him now.  
Voldemort was sitting in the chair by the fire looking it his eyes looking pleased. This was all just another part of the puzzle of life coming together. He knew that everyone in Hogwarts besides Slytherin would never forgive him. Here in the face of his greatest enemy, he succombed and is no longer an obstacle. Oddly, he didn't care anymore. He just got tired of it all and wanted away from all the people expecting something out of him. The funny part of it was-he actually expected to die. He had waltzed right up the the Death Eater's hideout- shown to him in so many meetings- and knocked on the door. Funny how it was his first time he ever tried to be civil, to his worst enemy. Then again, after everything he has learned, he was labeling the wrong person "bad". It was interesting because Fenrir had been the one guarding the door that night. So he did the first thing that he could think of: he fell down on his back and exposed his neck in submission...he had heard Remus talking about having to do it to get back in good favor and thought it may come in handy. The look on the werewolf's face was priceless. He was probably not expecting this boy to do such a thing, or even know to do such a thing. So of course, the man took him to see Voldemort since he had just given up his freedom to the whole of the hideout. He didn't care really, he was just getting annoyed with the staring really fast. But soon they arrived at the throne room. Proceeding to the center he bowed like a gentleman, for he refused to grovel to anyone. At first the Voldemort had thought it was a trap, but when he shut down all of his barriers around his mind, the look of understanding said it all. The Dark Lord ushered all people out of the room imediately and stared at the kid in front of him. How ironic everything is. To go to the other side is so easy it is not even funny. They talked all night and came up with an agreement. He would rule over the Death Eaters as a commander, but he would not become one himself. The power he has, has the potential to do great things that no one else could even dream of for himself. Isn't it ironic that the one to bring the enemy to Voldemort and have them convert would be him? Strange how he decided to turn because of an argument about a flower. Wierd how everyone came over to the other side after he did in an instant.  
Neville smiled as he held Blaise close to him. He looked around the room to see all the people bow to him. Ron and Hermione were the commanding healers, a team even now. The twins to their experimenting to the next level and were the poison masters, they knew how to make new poisons every day. All of the DA were a part of his own personal faction of warriors. And Harry...he willingly gave his body to become Voldemort's lover. Even though that sounded low, he had the most freedom, he could kill anyone he wanted to...and he did. Looking back on it now, Neville felt that this was the best decision he had ever made. Now everyone is happy and the world is in the palm of their hands. By the way, did I mention that this is the last entry of Sirius Black? I think I prefer to see my godson happy with the enemy, then miserble with the ally. ....James forgive me...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori: OO I honestly was not going to have it turn out that way. It was originally Harry's mind...then Ron's...but my hands wanted to type this. shrugs Oh well. By the way, in this Neville can see into the future.

Bleh...R&R? 


End file.
